Usuario:The savior V
"Hola, bienvenido a mi perfil aquí puedes ver algunas cosas acerca de mi, mi opinión acerca de episodios o temporadas de la serie ademas de una serie de opiniones de diversos temas centrados en el universo de The Walking Dead. Espero y te agraden los temas expuestos aquí". Iron Maiden - The Prisoner I'm on the run, I'm killin' to eat I'm starving now, feelin' dead on my feet Goin' all the way, I'm nature's beast Do what I want and do as I please Run, fight to breathe, it's tough Now you see me, now you don't Break the walls I'm comin' out Not a prisoner, I'm a free man And my blood is my own now Don't care where the past was I know where I'm going out If you kill me, it's self defense If I kill you then I call it vengeance Spit in your eye I will defy You'll be afraid when I call out your name Run, fight to breathe, it's gonna be tough Now you see me and now you don't Break the walls I'm comin' out Not a prisoner, I'm a free man And my blood is my own now Don't care where the past was I know where I'm going I'm not a number, I'm a free man Live my life where I want to You'd better scratch me from your black book 'Cause I'll run rings around you Not a prisoner, I'm a free man And my blood is my own now Don't care where the past was I know where I'm going I'm not a number, I'm a free man Live my life where I want to You'd better scratch me from your black book 'Cause I'll run rings around you Not a prisoner, I'm a free man And my blood is my own now Don't care where the past was I know where I'm going *Mi Canción Favorita* '' Como conocí a The walking dead: Conocí a The walking dead porque lo anunciaban en la TV, posteriormente me puse a revisar en youtube el primer capitulo junto con mi padre y me encanto. Después lo pasaron los capítulos de la primera y segunda temporada en televisión, lo que me llevo a ir a Internet a mirar la serie en sitios web. Yo y mi padre vimos la temporada 3 completa y la 4 (que ami parecer es la mejor temporada),no fue hasta la temporada 5 que veía en streaming los episodios y aun lo sigo haciendo con los episodios actuales. Eh vivido momentos épicos viendo los episodios como: El ataque a la prisión en "Too Far Gone", o la mordida en el cuello que dio Rick y el monologo final en "A", el rescate de Carol hacia sus compañeros en "No Sanctuary" entre muchos mas los viví con muchas emociones pasando sobre mi. PD: Yo y mi padre hemos visto todos los capítulos y somos super fan de esta serie. Sobre mi: ''*Welcome to our fortress tall* * Soy alguien al que le gusta platicar de muchas cosas, aunque a veces este ocupado, siempre me buscaré un tiempo para hablar. * Estoy dispuesto a escuchar puntos de vista, criticas o alguna otra cosa. * Me gusta mucho la música, aunque lo que más me gusta es el metal, en verdad me gusta mucho. * Mi edad es de 15 años y cumplo el 14 de Marzo. * Soy de México Otras series que veo/vi y me gustan mucho *I lost my mind, I lost all my money, I lost my life to the killing road* * Star Wars The Clone Wars * Orange Is The New Black * Dr House * La Ley Y El Orden UVE: * The Killing * Breaking Bad * Better Call Saul * Dexter Personajes favoritos *''A man that stands his ground with strength*'' Masculinos: # Rick. # Daryl. # Glenn. # Merle. # El Gobernador. Femeninos: # Carol. # Maggie. # Michonne. # Rosita. # Sasha. Capítulos que me gustaron mucho (The Walking Dead) *''This is it, this is the Countdown to Extinction*'' Capítulos que no me gustaron mucho (The walking dead) *''Something's not right, Something's coming over me What the f**k is this?*'' Capítulos que me gustaron (Fear The Walking Dead) *They said it'd never come, we knew it was a lie All forms of life die now the humans all succumb Time to kiss your ass goodbye the end has just begun*'' Capítulos que no me gustaron mucho (Fear The Walking Dead) *You got a problem the problem is you, Problem, well, what you gonna do?*' Mi opinión acerca de... '*Running your mouth*' '''Escena final de la sexta temporada.' Mi opinión acerca de la escena final de la sexta temporada es la siguiente: este final no estuvo mal, pero tampoco fue lo que esperaba sobretodo el final. En este capitulo vemos la aparición de uno de los personajes que mas esperaba ver la gente en la serie, estoy hablando de Negan unos de los villanos mas esperados para esta temporada. Su entrada y monologo fueron geniales, después de ver en la que se habían metido el grupo de Rick, Negan les dice que quiere que trabajen para el (o sea que le den la mitad de todos sus suministros) y luego les dice que no se salvaran tan fácil que deberán pagar el precio de matar a sus hombres. En el comic Negan mata a Glenn. Pero en la serie cuando el decide a quien va a asesinar no se ve a quien mato sino que se pone en negro la pantalla y se termina el episodio. Esa noche muchos estaban furiosos ya que no sabían quien mato Negan y tendríamos que esperar hasta Octubre para saber quien fue. En mi opinión este capitulo tuvo que tener una escena post-creditos y revelar a quien mataron y no ganarse el descontento de varios fans ademas que hubiera sido considerado como unos de los finales de temporada mas épicos. Fear The Walking Dead. Mi opinión acerca de Fear The Walking Dead es la siguiente: la serie en si no es mala, es solo que el publico que mira la serie original se acostumbro a las emociones fuertes y a los asesinatos tanto a los caminantes y hacia los humanos. Y esto no pasa tan seguido (aun en la temporada 2 cap 2), pero ¿por que? simple es porque los personajes no están acostumbrados a esas tipos de situaciones, es como por ejemplo: si ahora mismo pasara una epidemia obviamente no vas a salir a la calle a matar a todo aquel que este enfermo, todo lleva su proceso paciencia yo se que va a ver mucha acción o suspenso. Y respecto a lo que dicen que los episodios son muy lentos, solo puedo decir que ni son tan buenos (excelentes) ni que son tan malos solo son regulares. El fanatismo por Daryl. Mi opinión acerca de el fanatismo por Daryl es la siguiente: bueno este personaje se ha hecho muuuuy popular entre los fans y esta bien es mas ami me cae bien el personaje pero muchas personas han dicho que si a Daryl se le mata en la serie dejaran de ver la serie. Y no solo son un par de personas que piensan eso sino son muchísimas, por lo tanto si matan a Daryl lo mas probable es que baje la audiencia y no creo que los productores quieran eso. Por lo cual este personaje se ha hecho técnicamente inmortal (ya que solo pueden hacerlo que salga herido o que de plano salga ileso de una situación de riesgo inminente hacia el) y eso no me agrada. Si ya se que es un personaje querido y amado pero esto es otro nivel, ademas no se que pasaría con todos esos fans cuando vean a Daryl muerto o saliendo del grupo de Rick para nunca volver (y eso si pasa). Cuando se termine la serie The Walking Dead Mi opinión acerca de el final definitivo de TWD es la siguiente: antes que nada voy a aclarar algo esta opinión no va tratar de como debería terminar TWD osea, mi deseo-fantasía de como va a terminar la serie como por ejemplo: que se muera Rick o que todos se mueran. Ya una vez aclarado esto empecemos con mi opinión, bueno cuando se termine TWD yo siento que se sentirá un vació enorme en el corazón. Ya no habrá mas capítulos, ya no habrá mas spoilers acerca del siguiente episodio, ya no habrá conspiraciones extrañas de los fans de lo nuevo que valla a salir, ya no habrá mas de eso. Simplemente quedara esos recuerdos de emociones como tristeza, coraje, felicidad entre otras, de esos años en que estábamos enganchados con esta serie. Pero bueno quedara viva la serie siempre y cuando la recordemos y miremos algunos episodios que nos hallan gustado, siempre y cuando le digamos a nuestros familiares o amigos yo fui un gran fan de esa serie, siempre y cuando le recomendemos a otras personas esta serie aunque ya halla acabado. Y bueno también me pregunto que pasara con esta wiki y con todas esas personas que editaron muchos artículos, supongo que van a seguir viendo algunos capítulos o recomendar la serie como ya dije antes. Por eso hay que aprovechar esta serie y valorar todo el esfuerzo hecho por guionistas, maquillistas y actores para entretenernos a nosotros el publico. Acerca de Morgan Mi opinión acerca de Morgan es la siguiente: bueno este personaje tuvo su regreso y yo me emocione al saber eso, pero a los fans les disgusto que fuera algo "pacifista" en JSS y que no quisiera matar a nadie ya que "toda vida es preciosa" posteriormente se emitió el episodio Heres Is Not Here que fue duramente criticado por los fans ya que duraba 90 minutos y solo hablaba de Morgan. Por lo que fue a ser odiado por no querer matar gente. Antes de seguir debo de decir que la actuación del actor que interpreta a Morgan es muy buena ya que logro el cometido de ser odiado o tener el disgusto de varios de los seguidores de la serie ya que supongo que esa era el cometido de los guionistas y el actor lo supo interpretar muy bien. Siguiendo con la historia, en el capitulo The Last Day On Earth rompe por completo esta regla matando al tipo (del cual no recuerdo su nombre) que le disparo a Carol en el brazo. Después se reúne con al parecer integrantes del reino. En lo personal a mi no me disgusta este personaje ya que el solo pensó que así como pudo cambiar de ser un loco a ser una persona de paz pudiera ser con todas las personas "malas" pero es el nuevo mundo y se tiene que adaptar. Acerca del doblaje en TWD Mi opinión acerca de lo doblaje en TWD es la siguiente: en su mayoría los doblajes tienen la fama de cambiar el significado de algunas frases, o de ponerles unas voces que no le quedan a los personajes. En este caso solo voy a hablar del doblaje latino usado en TWD (ya que no he visto el doblaje en español). Bueno antes de escuchar el audio original, osea, ingles to consideraba a este un buen doblaje pero después de ver la 6 Temporadas me pude percatar que estaba equivocado ya que, las frases eran mal traducidas o sus voces no tienen nada que ver con el personaje. También cuando un personaje susurra o habla bajo en el audio original al actor le sale natural, pero en el doblaje se ve forzado y pierde su efecto ante el espectador. Bueno pero no todos los doblajes son malos, ya que se pude encontrar doblajes buenos o que simplemente son mejores que sus voces originales, un caso de doblaje bueno es el de Star Wars (en general) o de que suena mejor que sus voces originales son los Simpson. Pero creo que es la única cosa mala que le veo a la serie en general. Acerca de que no haya muerte de personajes importantes Mi opinión acerca de que no haya muerte de personajes importantes es la siguiente: Esta Temporada fue algo buena ya que se introdujo a los salvadores, se ambiento No Way Out; pero también se caracterizo por no haber muerto ningún personaje importante o que tenga un rol protagonico. Por lo que a muchos fans no les pareció eso (a demás del clinfangher) y si tienen razón; todavía en la Temporada 5 murió Beth que era alguien que estaba tomando protagonismo, Tyreese con una muerte triste y epica (a mi parecer) y la muerte de Noah. Pero en esta Temporada su uso una muerte falsa (la de Glenn), se murió Diana (aunque su muerte era necesaria), también murió la familia Anderson (que también era necesaria), se murió Denise tomando el lugar de Abraham en los comics (que sinceramente si me hubiera gustado que fuera Abraham ya que seria mas impactante) y se volvió a usar otra "muerte" falsa (la de Daryl). Creo que esto es muy malo ya que le quita realismo y ya no impactan tanto las muertes pero ¿por qué? simple porque que te va impactar mas ver la muerte de un alexandrino cualquiera o la muerte de Glenn o de Daryl ¿eh? Solo deseo que ese problema se solucione en la Temporada 7 y que el que muere a manos de Negan sea alguien importante y no alguien secundario porque de lo contrario le ira mal a la serie y creo que nadie quiere eso. Acerca de la expectación de la Temporada 7. Mi opinión acerca de la expectación de la Temporada 7 es la siguiente: Bueno mucho se a dicho al transcurrir de los dias, que si al que mato Negan fue Glenn, que si la trama de la guerra de los salvadores durara una o mas temporadas, que si Daryl sera rehén en el santuario, en fin muchas cosas que a pesar del mal sabor de boca que les dejo a muchos fans el final de temporada, la siguiente promete mucho mas, mucho mas acción, mucha mas muerte de personajes importantes y muchas cosas que los fans esperan con ansias a menos de 100 días de su estreno y a unas semanas de que saquen el trailer. A mi me parece que todo el hype o la expectación que esta nueva temporada no sera en vano, ya que espero que sean muchos los momentos de tensión, acción, y tristeza que se crearan al transcurrir los episodios, ademas que espero que ya no hagan la misma formula de que el ep 12 o 13 no pase nada en particular, que en el ep 14 maten a alguien recurrente y que el ep 16 se quede con un final abierto, en fin solo quedara esperar al trailer y al estreno de esta nueva temporada. Acerca del Trailer 7. Mi opinión acerca del trailer de la Temporada 7 es la siguiente: Después de ver el Trailer unas 20 veces y mirar cuidadosamente las escenas puedo decir que el trailer esta muy bueno y que lo realizaron muy bien. En especial me quede con un sabor agridulce cuando vi la imagen de Lucille después de los flashbacks y con la aparición de Ezekiel y Shiva, ya que todo el mundo exploto de emoción cuando se pusieron esas imágenes a los fans, pero después de verlo y analizarlo si me convencieron estas escenas antes mencionadas. A mi me gusto mucho la trama de los salvadores en el comic, el santuario y la guerra, así que lo van a adaptar bien, ademas que creo que esta temporada va a hacer la mas fiel al comic por las siguientes razones: * ''Los fans les gusta mucha la trama en el comic: ''A los fans del comic les gusto mucho la trama de los salvadores, de como fue desarrollada. * ''Negan: ''Este es un personaje algo querido y odiado a la vez por las cosas que el hizo y bueno lo admito el tipo tiene carisma y mas de una vez me hizo reír mientras leía sus lineas en el cómic. * ''Shiva y Ezekiel: ''Estos dos personajes fueron muy bien recibidos en el comic pero de lo que me di cuenta en estos días es de que quieren mucho a Shiva, incluso me atrevería a decir que quieren mas a Shiva que a Lori. Así que si la matan como en el comic seria muy doloroso para todos ellos que la quieren mucho. Así que en esta temporada se ve que va a tener muchos momentos y promete mucho solo lo único que quiero es que ya maten a personajes con cierta importancia, es lo único. En fin mucho hype en el trailer y muchas emociones contenidas en un solo vídeo. Mi calificación para el trailer es un 9/10. Acerca de la Temporada 7. Esta temporada estuvo, bastante entretenida si hablamos en términos generales, y aunque fue una temporada introductoria para la guerra contra los salvadores (Como en el comic) fue muy buen recibida por parte mía, aunque por lo que veo en algunos comentarios de personas en este foro, no fue una temporada entretenida, pero bueno cada quien tiene su criterio. Para empezar vamos a iniciar con la parte A de la temporada (Del capitulo 1 al 8), en el primer episodio va a ser recordado por muchos seguidores, debido a las trágicas muertes que sucedieron en ese episodio, se podría decir que fue la carta de presentación de Negan, en el episodio 8 también tuvo bastantes muertes y cabe aclarar que este "mid-season" estuvo mucho, mucho mejor que el de la temporada anterior, otro capitulo sobresaliente a mi parecer es el capitulo 7, en dicho capitulo se pudo ver algo mas de Carl en su ida al Santuario, y la verdad sus escenas me gustaron bastante. Algo que también hay que mencionar es que en estos tres capítulos son muy fieles a los comics lo que le da un toque muy especial y es lo que los hace muy entretenidos.... Pero ¿qué pasa con los demás capítulos?bueno la mayoría diría que fueron de relleno, solo para alargar la trama, pero decir que un capitulo solo fue relleno se me hace algo injusto, porque pienso que en cada emisión se nos da algo, como es la forma de ser de un personaje, que trama puede seguir, entre otras cosas, y eso fue lo que pasó con los demás capítulos. Del 2-6 fueron eso, y aunque puede volverse aburrido ya que no se muestra un poco de acción, puede ser una oportunidad para entender como se relaciona uno o varios personajes durante la trama. Ahora con la parte B '(''Del capitulo 9- 16), bueno, creo que en mi punto de vista, casi todos fueron episodios muy buenos, que contaron con grandes secuencias de acción, o de algunos diálogos interesantes o así mismo de bastantes traiciones, como en el capitulo 16 fue simplemente muy buena esa secuencia de acción casi por el final, y aunque uno mira solo el vídeo de la pelea y dura poco, para el espectador es bastante y muy bien logrado. También otra mención es la secuencia de los walkers en la carretera en el ep no.9, o también los acontecimientos que sucedieron el capitulo 15, de como fue que consiguieron las armas para la emisión siguiente. Si hay algo "malo" que decir de esta temporada, fue de algunos efectos especiales, ya que daban risa (no lo digo de mala forma) como por ejemplo cuando Rick estaba en el basurero, o el walker de Eugene, o el ciervo del capitulo 12, la verdad se perdona eso, ya que pues creo que ya no alcanzo presupuesto suficiente para hacer mas CGI´s muy buenos, ya que pues Shiva se vio muy real pero no creo que haya salido muy barato. Una cosa que se me hizo curiosa es que mencionaron a Glenn a partir de toda la parte B, incluso también tuvo muchas menciones en la parte A. '''Lista de episodios: Parte A: 1.- 10 2.- 8 3.- 8 4.- 9 5.- 8 6.- 8 7.- 9 8.- 9 Parte B: 9.- 9 10.- 9 11.- 8.5 12.- 7 13.- 9 14.-8 15.-9 16.- 10 Top en temporadas: 1.- cuarta 2.- séptima 3.- primera 4.- sexta 5.- tercera 6.- quinta 7.- segunda En conclusión, la temporada no fue ni aburrida ni mala como algunos la catalogan, pienso que fue entretenida y que fue una temporada con momentos geniales y uno que otro momento que no nos dejaba nada, pero pues yo no soy tan duro en ese aspecto, ya que creo que producción da lo mejor de si para ofrecernos un buen contenido, solo que a veces toman las decisiones equivocadas y puedan salir algunos momentos malos. Para la octava temporada creo que nos van a sorprender bastante. Acerca de algunos personajes de la Temporada 7. En esta temporada hubo mucho desarrollo de personajes, y se nos introdujo algunos más, esta es mi opinión al respecto: * Rick Grimes (10/16): En mi opinión, fue un buen personaje, con un desarrollo bueno, con momentos muy buenos durante algunas de sus apariciones, a pesar de que estuvo sometido la mitad de la temporada y recibiendo constantes humillaciones del villano principal. Él es un personaje bastante fuerte y por eso no me sorprende que haya tomado la decisión de levantarse en contra de los salvadores. * Daryl Dixon (10/16): Sus participaciones pienso yo que fueron entre buenas y regulares, por un lado se me hicieron buenas sus escenas durante su estancia en el Santuario, pero hubo otras en las que me parecían regulares como cuando se quedo en el Reino. * Glenn Rhee (1/16): Uno de los personajes mas antiguos y a la vez más queridos, pero si leíste los comics ya suponías que le iba a pasar cuando Negan apareciera... solo queda decir que muy bien adaptada su muerte, con un buen trabajo de maquillaje, aunque a decir verdad no me dolió su muerte. * Maggie Greene (7/16): Creo que este personaje tuvo una evolución bastante significativa y bien lograda, eso me agrada, ademas desarrollo ese potencial de liderazgo, una de las transformaciones muy bien logradas, sus apariciones creo que fueron buenas. * Carl Grimes (8/16): Yo no esperaba mucho de este personaje en esta temporada a decir verdad, yo me esperaba que su aparición en el santuario la tomara algún personaje, ya que pienso que el Carl del Comic es mil veces mejor que el de la serie ya que no le andado un desarrollo adecuado en anteriores entregas pero en esta, me gusto mucho sus apariciones, croe que le dieron por fin un manejo aceptable. * Michonne (10/16): Suena gracioso pero creo que vimos su lado tierno un poco más a detalle con Rick, pero sigue siendo aquella mujer fuerte que se nos presentó en la temporada 3 y 4, y aquí no fue la excepción, tuvo partes muy buenas y de tensión como en el ep 9 o el ep 16. * Carol Peletier (7/16): Pues después de un "momento de claridad" que fue algo desesperante, al final creo que volvió a ser la misma Carol de antes, y eso es bueno, ya que pienso que es una de las mujeres mas fuertes de este universo de TWD. * Abraham Ford (2/16): Al igual que Glenn no hay mucho que decir acerca de su participación en esta entrega, pero creo que se fue con una de sus mejores lineas-frases que ha dicho en la serie. Cuando fue su muerte a manos de Negan, pues sentí algo, pero pues creo que solo fue impacto y la impresión de la escena. * Morgan Jones (7/16): Es un personaje al cual le tengo mucho aprecio, al igual que a algunos más, incluso en sus participaciones en la temporada 6, y en esta nueva temporada creo que tuvo mejor desarrollo, en especial en el capitulo 13, simplemente fue muy bueno. * Sasha Williams (8/16): Creo que fue un personaje importante entorno a la trama, y su muerte más que buena, creo que su muerte no será en vano, en conclusión un personaje que fue muy importante y su sacrificio fue necesario. * Tara Chambler (8/16): Pienso que es un personaje muy agradable con el que a veces me puedo identificar, ademas de ser algo simpática, pero pues creo que no es un personaje el cual lo debas de poner todo un capitulo centrado en ella sin un buen desarrollo. * Eugene Porter (9/16): Pasa algo raro con este personaje, por un lado me cae algo mal, por su forma de ser, pero bien por su forma de ser, lo sé suena muy contradictorio, pero a veces él toma decisiones que son astutas o buenas basadas en su forma de ser, y tomas otras bastante mal basadas en su forma de ser, así que no hay algo certero de este personaje por parte mía. * Rosita Espinosa (11/16): Pasa algo con este personaje, en las temporadas pasadas me gustaba mucho, y en esta me gusto también sus participaciones pero un poco menos, ya que a veces eran algo desesperantes, aunque creo que hasta cierto punto necesarias. * Negan (9/16): Que puedo decir de este gran personaje, pienso que es un buen villano, me gusta mucho su forma de ser, las decisiones que toma, etc, aunque es verdad que aveces su comedia puede matar algunas secuencias que se suponen tienen que ser tensas, pero en general creo que todo bien con él.